Evolve
by Musical Dragon Rider
Summary: Ridiculed, abused, neglected, everything he shows the villagers himself. Denied, frustrated, angered. The time of when people attacks his village and endanger the people he loves he makes a choice. Humans live for many generations by doing what? They adapt, evolve. Now he'll take it up to another level, because the time starts for... Evolution.
1. Mask off

**This starts after preliminaries of the chunin exams and Naruto asking for training from Kakashi. I know some of you have read or made some of this kind of fanfiction but I want to make one for myself with some different things. This story was inspired by Namikaze09's story 'Namikaze and the water goddess'(sorry if it's the wrong title I couldn't remember it.)**

 **There are some difference in this like Naruto's age, he's four years older than the konoha twelve. So his sixteen years old if you can't add it up. Also he'll have powers (that I'd kill to have but use it only nescessary) and there are some people in Narutoverse who should have been dead but alive… well some of them anyway. The power should be obvious when you see the info.**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"What do you mean 'no'?!" shouted Naruto. He and his sensei was standing in a hallway of the hospital after Kakashi checked on Sasuke's condition. After the preliminary matches Sasuke Uchiha, the last 'loyal' Uchiha, Konoha's golden boy, student of Kakashi Hatake and teammate of Naruto Uzumaki. The reason for Naruto shouting is Sasuke getting trained by Kakashi for a whole month, in private. The boy had already asked if he could get training from his teacher who told him no and now why Naruto is shouting at his 'sensei'.

"Why won't you train me?! I got in the finals just like Sasuke did so why!" Kakashi sighed of what appears to be frustration.

"Its because Sasuke's opponent is dangerous that he'll be killed if he doesn't get any training. Also I'm the only one who can teach him training using the Sharingan," he explained. Naruto grit his teeth, nearly baring his abnormally long fangs at the man. Seeing this, the man raised his hand in a placating manner, "So I got you someone else to train you."

The blonde's eyes narrowed at his 'teacher's' words just as a man appeared in a leaf Shunshin beside the masked jounin.

"I'll be training you for the month, Naruto," Ebisu said.

"I asked Ebisu a favor to help you with thd basics, not like it would help you with your match. All I see is that you're a failure in the ninja arts and have no talent whatsoever," Kakashi drawled.

Naruto's jaw dropped in disbelief before closing and glaring at the two men. "You know what? Screw you! If you want to suck that Uchiha's dick then be my guest! I'd rather train myself than spend my time with some biased discriminating people," Naruto spat. He turned around leaving two shocked and speechless jounin behind him.

Just as they snapped out, they saw Naruto swarmed with tendril like appendages in a swirling motion and disappear. They tried to sense him but were again shocked when they didn't find anything; even chakra residue of Naruto's unknown Shunshin. The two men were unaware of a person that heard them talking and followed the genin.

Naruto appeared outside the Forest of Death's fence and glared at the air in front of him while clenching and unclenching his hands. He imagined beating the living shit out of the Uchiha and the cycloptic scarecrow until they were nothing but bruises.

" _ **Stop thinking about the Uchiha or anything related to those pink eye bastards. I can see it here inside and it disgusts me just a thought about them,"**_ a voice sounded inside Naruto's mind and he visibly relaxed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Thanks Kyuu. I would have gone on a rampage inside the forest and I probably would waste time by doing that."

" _ **Yeah yeah just transform into your real self and I'll help you with your training,"**_ Kyuubi grumbled. The whiskered blonde mockes gasped, "Is the great Kyuubi no Kitsune is getting soft on a unwanted human?"

" _ **N-No w-why would I care for you?"**_ If Naruto was inside his mindscape he would have seen the Kyuubi's face turn red contrasting its orange fur. Naruto laughed lightly hearing his friend stutter, "Don't take it seriously Kyuubi I was only kidding, anyway I gotta change for a second."

Tendrils writhed under his skin and convulsed, it began to come out and morph his body, changing.

His body grew and his clothes were absorbed into his body and new clothes came out. This all happened in one and a half second and someone else now stood where Naruto once was. br

The new person that possibly was around 16 or 17 years old stood at 5'11" and his body was built like an athlete, muscles fit and lean. His hair was spiky just like Naruto's but his hair was platinum blonde and his bangs were swept to the side covering his right eye slightly. His face was devoid of baby fat and he had three faint lines on his cheeks, and his eyes electric blue with thin slits for pupils. The once monstrous, eyesore and horrendous orange jumpsuit replaced by dark blue pants with kunai pouches tied on the right,and black muscle shirt. Over the shirt was a long sleeved white jacket with black stripes from shoulder to edge of the jacket. Behind the jacket was the Uzumaki clan insignia and under it was a red kanji for 'Evolved'. For footwear the he wore black ninja sandals.

All in all this person was an epitome of handsomeness and what a shinobi should look like.

The person sighed as he stretched his arms and arched forward and resounding crack came from his back. "Its so good to be back to myself."

"Yeah and I like what I'm seeing if you didn't yourself handsome," a feminine voiced purred behind him. Naruto stiffened and slowly turned around to see the second proctor of the chunin exams, Anko Mitarashi. He stared at the woman who grinned at him, "How did you find me?"

"Oh this is my favorite training ground and I heard you fight with scarecrow pervert and closet pervert. Got curious, followed you with my snakes and here I am liking what I'm seeing," she licked her lips at her last statement and he heard a growl at the back of his mind.

"Eh Kyuu? Is she friend or foe cause I don't like the look on her face," the now 16 year old Naruto explained as he started to sweat when he heard the woman purr, in what he could say a hot purr.

" _ **She's friend. But ask her for training for the month, she'll be able to teach you where I can't,"**_ Kyuubi said. Then silently grumbled, _**"No matter how much I hate it when you're with another woman."**_

Naruto didn't heard the last one and focused at Anko. "Before you try and seduce then bed me, I assume you have some questions concerning myself?" she nodded. He sighed, "Tell the old man 'The evolved prototype has decided', then you'll get your answers."

Anko nodded used the smoke Shunshin to get to the Hokage tower. Naruto followed but his form completely blended with the surroundings.

* * *

 **Hokage tower**

Anko appeared in a cloud of smoke startling the old Hokage, who was working on his paper. He looked at one of his best interrogator with a questioning look, "What is it that you need Anko?"

"Lord Hokage there is a concern about Naruto Uzumaki."

"What has he done now?" he asked rubbing his temple.

"Its about the evolved prototype has decided," she said and she saw her leader straightened and immediately looked at her seriously."ANBU leave us and guard the door," he ordered. Four blurs were seen just as the door locked.

"Come out Naruto, Jiraiya." The two aforementioned people appeared, Naruto losing his camoflauge and Jiraiya dropping his genjutsu. The Hokage and Jiraiya went through handseals and the room glowed blue. "Naruto is there someone else besides us?" the Hokage asked. At this Anko looked confused and saw the teen closed his eyes and what appeared like a wave, invisible if you didn't try hard enough to see, pulse out of teen and zoomed around him. His eyes snapped open and blurred out of sight before appearing again this time with a blank masked ANBU with kanji for root on the forehead who appeared to be unconscious.

Jiraiya grit his teeth when he saw the mask, "Looks like Danzo is still out there with his ROOT ANBU, even sending his own spies for meetings like this."

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up time out!" Anko held her arms in a t shape manner. "What's with creepy crippled elder snooping around and how is blondie strong enough to take out an ANBU?"

The three other people, after Jiraiya and Naruto tied up the ANBU and restricted his chakra and body, looked at each other before sighing. Naruto took a seat on the couch at by the wall of the office and Jiraiya sat near his old teacher, who lit his pipe and closed his eyes.

"That is because when Naruto was younger, someone had kidnapped and experimented on him…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _A six year old boy screamed as he writhed in pain, strapped on a table. Tendrils formed in and out of his skin as it swarmed the young boy. Beside the table were various tools and the most noticeable one is a big syringe about 7 inches long and its needle stained with blood. Blood of the boy._

 _An eerie chuckle pierced the silence of the room as man with pale skin, black hair and gold eye with slits and purple markings around his eyes stepped out of the shadow. "My I didn't know that Uzumaki regeneration is so… fascinating. If I had I would have just kidnapped your mother for experiments," the man licked his lips. He grabbed a nearby folder labelled Redlight virus and started to read out loud, "Enhanced strength, speed endurance. Overall a superhuman if there were no Shinobi here at all, then the ability to adapt or evolve at any time or rate. Kukuku." The man looked at the boy with something akin to lust and approval._

" _You'll be my perfect vessel to –"_

 _A banging and explosions started outside the room. The man looked at the door and opened his mouth. A snake slithering around a sword came out and pushed the sword into the man's awaiting hands. He readied himself just as the door slammed open by a body knocking onto it._

 _Two groups of four masked ANBU came. Some had swords out and others positioned their hands to start handseals at any notice. Then followed by the Hokage with Jiraiya who were staring at the pale man in disbelief and anger._

" _O-Orochimaru?! What is the meaning of this madness?!" the Hokage asked, no demanded. All they got was a chuckle from him._

" _Sarutobi-sensei," he shook his head as if disappointed to his teacher's naivity. "This is for the good of Konoha. Imagined dead and extincted bloodlines in our possession, it would help our Shinobi gain the upper hand in battle."_

" _YOU'RE KILLING PEOPLE BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS! ACTIONS THAT HAS CAUSED LIVES OF OTHER PEOPLE'S FAMILIES!" Jiraiya yelled, appalled by his crazy teammate outlook._

" _Be it as it may, I have started something much bigger than this all. I have started to create a technique to make me live… longer," Orochimaru grinned at their shocked looks and stared at his sensei. "Sarutobi-sensei, this would haven't happened if you had picked me as the Fourth Hokage."_

" _No," Hiruzen said. "I have noticed you becoming dark during the war and now I see why I was right to believe my intuition in choosing Minato as my successor. For your actions I, as the Hokage, sentence you, Orochimaru, imprisoned and have a death sentence by the councils's decision."_

 _And after that Orochimaru struck. He reached two ANBU and sliced their stomach open and lifted his hands to an ANBU, who was running through hand seals, "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" four snakes emerged from Orochimaru's sleeves and flew towards the ANBU. They twisted around him restricting his movement and bit on him, injecting venom and seconds later killed the ANBU died by his sword as he emerged near the door. He turned at the Hokage and Jiraiya who were still seeing their comrade kill one of their own, "I'll leave a parting gift to you." He held his hand in half ram seal and focused on the explosive tags he placed around his lab. On cue explosions started and the room shook from the force as the remaining shinobi in the room tries to find their footing._

 _The Hokage looked around just as the ceiling began cracking, "Jiraiya get Naruto and make sure he's okay. Cat, Tiger get the remaining files or anything useful pertaining to Naruto's condition. Move, Now!"_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"All that we can find out after that is Orochimaru wanted Naruto's body because of the virus' regeneration prowess along with Naruto's Uzumaki regeneration that can heal at any fast rate as long they had chakra to do so. After that we helped Naruto as best as we could but did so discreetly to avoid suspicions. Danzo is after Naruto for housing the Kyuubi, who Naruto had befriended early during the academy, to train him for Konoha's perfect weapon. Only by the Shinobi council and my words are preventing him from getting Naruto. So does that answer your questions?" Hiruzen questioned.

Anko nodded dumbstruck and shocked. To know that her sensei had not only marked her with the Cursed Seal but to experiment on someone as hated as her was astonishing

Then a thought passed her head and registered one of the Hokage's statement, "If you've been helping stud blonde over here." Pointing at the now blushing blonde, "How strong is he?"

"Ah that I have no idea. Naruto has been using Shinobi's number one rule, Shinobi's greatest weapon is Deception. During the Academy Naruto gets trained by Jiraiya and an ANBU, codename Tiger, once a month. In that one day of the month they had come up a training schedule for him to follow and at the last day of the month either Jiraiya or Tiger would spar with him. Assessing his skills." Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah the kid packs a punch, almost as strong as Tsunade's, only he's using pure strength. Not to mention that stamina and his now high speed regeneration could give Tsunade's Creation Rebirth is nearly sub-par on its level. His learning curve is so high that anything we teach him he'll get it in under a minute. Did I already mention about his punch being strong on par with Tsunade's punch? I swear I can still phantom pains somewhere on my back," the white haired legendary ninja complained.

The blonde sighed and stood up from his place before slapping Jiraiya upside at the back of his head. The teen didn't bother holding his strength back, his sensei had it coming. "What was that for brat?!"

"I only punched you that one time because I caught you peeping on kunoichi at the hotspring two years ago. After that I left you incapitated, immobile, and chakraless to the Kunoichi's wrath," Naruto explained.

"Wait! That meant you were with him peeping on us!" Anko pointed at the blonde.

Naruto shook his head then pointed at the still hurting Sannin, "I only was there with him because he forced me too. At the time, that was the first time I saw him perving and while he is my mentor, I dislike perverts for intruding on a woman's privacy or just plane perverted. So I left him vulnerable by your hands" he explained. He looked at Anko, who stared at him blankly and soon found himself in a bear hug. His head mashed in between Anko's breast and his arms pinned to the side

"Oooh! You're the best Naru-chan! I'm bringing you with me next time and I won't take no for an answer!" Anko exclaimed.

Naruto couldn't answer with him lacking oxygen to answer. The Hokage merely looked at the scene before him slacked jaw in disbelief. Not sure if he just heard one of his ninja invite his surrogate grandson in a private hot spring surrounded by a lot hot kunoichi.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was giggling perversely and scribbling in a notepad for his next book. "He He He, you are a gold mine kid! A gold mine I tell ya!"

Hiruzen coughed gaining the others attention, and saving Naruto from his unlikely death. "Okay, let's get to the main topic here," he looked at the teen beside Anko. "What's your decision Naruto? He and Jiraiya looked serious and Anko felt uncomfortable being in the prescence of two high level ninjas.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Old man Hokage, I've been hiding for so long now so the civilians won't try to kill me because the 'demon' is becoming stronger," he said using air quotes. "Now, with the incoming invasion I think its time for the real me to be shown. If the others can't accept me for who I am then I have you guys, the ANBU, Iruka-sensei, Ayame, Teuchi and some others."

The three senior ninja listened to the teen and when he finished they had their own thoughts.

Anko didn't know what to think of the blonde but an enigma, hard to understand but she had feeling. She felt compelled to befriend or just be near him to be and drop her guard and trust him. She had few friends as it is and most of them were other female ninjas in Konoha's clan and had limited friends with men. Deciding to trust her gut she'd try to get know the mysterious teenager.

Hirzuen puff his piped, contemplating at his surrogate grandson's words and slightly agreed. However when everything about Naruto is announced in public he knew a shit storm was going to hit when the council; specifically the Civilian Council and the Elders, shout out obscenities about it. Even then, he was sure with the backing of the Shinobi Council and the ANBU Commander's words they'd stop what the others could do to Naruto. Similar thoughts were shared by Jiraiya as he was ready to defend his godson. Closing his eyes, then opening it again the Hokage looked at Jiraiya who nodded then back to Naruto and smiled.

"Alright Naruto, I'll make sure everything regarding your profile is updated except for your abilities." Naruto nodded his thanks before gesturing to the ANBU behind him.

"So we let Anko what this guy has to say or am I going to do it?" Hiruzen sighed and knew that Anko was curious about Naruto's abilities that he gained. "Anko," he spoke in a serious tone and Anko straightened knowing it was time to stop joking. "What you heard here today is SS-class secret punishable by death. I warn you now if you tell anyone about this then I will personally have Naruto kill execute you and your corpse will not be found by anyone who tries to find it. Am I clear?" he demanded leaking K. Anko nervously gulped swallowed at the threat and nodded her consent.

Hiruzen nodded, stopped leaking his KI. "Alright then, Naruto you'll be interrogating him to show Anko of your 'special' skills, so are you going to ask first or just straight to it?"

"I'll ask first, it's not nice if you kill person before they answer," Jiraiya and Anko stifled snickers threatening to come out while the Hokage mocked glared at the teen. Said teen lightly slapped the masked spy.

The ROOT agent woke up a few seconds later and scanned his surroundings before a hand waving in front of him caught his attention. "You're awake, good. I've got questions so you better answer them or I won't be nice. Did crippled mummy send you to spy on Hokage's meetings? Also what are your orders pertaining to Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

The spy stared blankly at him and he turned it, "I have no reason to tell you about my objectives and I shall not tell you about anything about Lord Danzo. You are just a weapon for the good of the village and it should be Lord Danzo's as Hok-" a fist impacted his mask, causing cracks to form. Naruto flexed his right hand and saw blood dripping at the bottom of the mask.

Naruto sighed to himself. Looking at the ANBU, "That was mistake on implying Danzo should be at the Old man's spot. So you've made it known you're not cooperating and I'll just have to change my method." The blonde gripped the ANBU's front clothes as he held his left arm out.

Anko and the ROOT agent watched in morbid fascination, curiosity, and awe to see his arm swarming with black tendrils. His arm bulged turning grey with azure veins with the latter pulsing every few seconds. His hand was two times bigger than it was and his fingers were replaced by four claws. Two and a half feet long metallic claws.

"Now," he scratched this claws across the floor creating sparks and claw markings that one would suspect and animal did it. "Tell us now, I won't kill you or I kill you then consume you to get the information," he threatened.

"Do your worst Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," the man responded.

"Hold up, 'Consume'?" Anko asked curious yet revolted at the same time by Naruto's words. Her eyes widened when Naruto suddenly impaled the ROOT agent's gut with his claw. "What the hell?! How are we going t- ?!" she was cut off when something happened.

Tendrils, came out the blonde whiskered teen's body and latched onto the dead ninja. It then started to break it down into pieces and _absorbed_ into his body. It took a few more seconds before the ROOT ANBU was gone and the only thing that indicated he was there was the blood that pooled on the floor. And in Naruto's place was the same man that he killed, _consumed,_ and apparently transformed. He was clutching his head, grunting like he suddenly gotten a headache.

Anko had seen many things in her life, people getting blown up to pieces, getting dismembered in combat and getting tortured in many ways. But what she had seen now just has to be the goriest thing she saw.

Naruto changed back to himself nursing his head, "All I found out is that he's been spying ever since Kyuubi attacked to which she says sorry… again," he said the last part annoyed.

"Wait! The strongest being in the world is a _woman_?!" she half yelled half asked. A nod and a megawatt grin etched on her face, "YES! Take that you sexist bastards!" the other in the room laughed at her antics.

Turning to his Godfather, "Yo Pervy-sensei, are you going to train me for the finals?"

"Yep its time for you to learn elemental manipulation, but I have to ask are you sure you don't want to sign the Toad contract?" Jiraiya asked his tone a bit sad. The blonde Uzumaki sighed, "Yes I'm sure Pervy-sensei. I want to know what my affinity for summon is and step out of my old man shadows," he stated.

"Alright meet me at the 'Forest of Death'. We'll be training there," with that he left in a smoke **Shunshin.**

"Can I come too? I wanna see how you train blondie," Anko asked excitedly. Shrugging Naruto left in swirl of darkness and Anko a Leaf **Shunshin**.

Now alone, Hiruzen sighed before he noticed a note on his desk. Picking it up he read it.

 _Yo Old man I know what the secret to defeat paperwork is –_ the Hokage's eyes widened at this – _and its simple. Only two words:_ _ **Kage Bunshin**_

Hiruzen looked at the paper blankly before he slammed his head at desk repeatedly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he repeated.


	2. Childhood Friend's Past

"Alright brat, let's see what you've been doing while I was gone. I want you all out so I can know how strong you are," Jiraiya said as he cracked his knuckles. Standing across him, Naruto grinned and he shifted knees apart and hands held out to the side just as tendrils swarmed his arms and morphed into 2 claws. At the side Anko watch the oncoming match, and observing the blonde.

Student and master stared at each other. Muscles tensed, eyes darting. A small breeze carried a leaf and when it hit the floor, "Begin!" The blonde shinobi lunged claws gleaming in the sunlight and Jiraiya jumped to the side avoiding the first attack.

Flurries of attack making Anko think her fellow pariah had a second set of arms. The Sannin ducked from a swipe and jumped over a sweep kick, countering with a palm strike to the head. Crossed arms to block and Naruto was sent skidding back, which was easily rectified using his claws as anchor. **"Biomass release: Claw Devastator: Underground Spikes!"**

Anko felt the pulse of chakra through the ground and saw something moving underground towards Jiraiya, leaving a trail of cracks above ground. Jiraiya knowing what was going to happen jumped up, just in time to avoid a huge cluster of spikes that would have skewered him into pieces. Landing a few feet away from the spikes he looked around alarmed when he didn't see his opponent. He tried to use chakra to sense him but had to dodge a kick from his right. Hands flying through hand seals, "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"

The ground beneath their feet turned into mud and Naruto jumped up his claws turning normal as he went through one handed seals, **"Water** **Release:** **Crushing** **Waves!"** He spat out a huge amount of water that quickly turned into a massive wave. It went straight towards Jiraiya and nullifying the mud jutsu and crushed Jiraiya's form.

At the sidelines Anko gaped at amount of water. 'Single hand seal Jutsus! How was he able to summon the amount of water?! Even if he had the Kyuubi's chakra there's no way he would be fight the pervert let alone stand!' She thought amazed.

Naruto landed at the wet and muddy field before looking around with a frown on his face. "Where are you old geezer?" He muttered. He heard a crack and barely had time to dodge the uppercut and was sent flying into the air. A hand grappled his legs before smashing him into the ground.

Jiraiya leapt back before flashing through hand seals, **"Fire release: Toad Flame Bullet!"** He spat out two blobs of oil that quickly caught on fire to the downed genin. An explosion rocked the training ground and Anko had to use chakra to keep herself steady. When she got her balance back, she glared at the toad sage, "What the hell are you doing you damn pervert! Are you trying to kill your student and godson!?"

"Oh please," Jiraiya scoffed. "A simple attack like wouldn't be enough to kill him let alone damage the brat. Haven't you ever heard the saying; what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, or no pain, no gain? Besides I'm su-" he was interrupted by a kick to the gut and crashed into the ground.

"That hurt as hell you prick! Do you know how long it would take for me to heal?!" The burned, battered and bruised blonde asked.

"You forget you could just 'consume' some animals to do it for you brat." The white haired ninja stood up holding his stomach. He winced and his face grimaced, "I really hate that damn strength of yours" the blonde did the mature thing -he stuck his tongue out and pulled his right eyelid down.

Anko merely watched this with gobsmacked face. Understandable as circumstances of your own master trying to kill their students. Except the purple haired kunoichi had went through the real experience when her old master gave her the cursed seal.

Jiraiya arched his back. Crack, he let out a satisfying sigh, "Okay brat. You haven't slacked off I can tell. So what we're gonna do is master all the things you learned but add a bit of new things as well. Anyway how much are you carrying right now?"

The genin put a hand under his chin, "Well 750 kg on my leg weights, 725 kg on my arms bands and 600 kg on the seals you placed on my chest. And my resistance seals are level 8 out of 50."

At the end of the sentence, Anko's eyes had nearly budged out of their sockets. Jiraiya nodded and put a up a ram seal, instantly Naruto slouched as he started to strain to lift his body.

"Alright, what else?"

"I've finished the first stage of elemental manipulation but didn't start with the last stage. I didn't want to train without your permission so I practiced chakra control, seal theory, first stage of elemental manipulation, physical routine, learning C and B rank jutsu and my Bloodline," Naruto explained. The white haired sannin beamed at the teen and patted him in the shoulder.

"Alright we'll start with what you know, all the techniques, seals, all of it, we'll cut down the time to do it or lessen the hand seals needed for a technique or make it pure elemental manipulation. Next we need to make you fast, while you might be the fastest on pure speed in your generation, we need you to be sub-par with Guy's speed. Your calligraphy also needs to be clear and you have to be quick with your hand writing but with Shadow Clones it'll be done in two weeks," he listed off.

Naruto just nodded his head and Jiraiya clapped his hands, "Alright makes some clones to start with the affinities. Then you run around until you get used to the weight and resistance seals, after that we'll train your reflex, sensory, strength and speed. Also make another batch of clones for sealing and practice your handwriting and speed for making seals. Chop chop," Jiraiya ordered. The blonde did as he was told before running around the training ground. The sannin then looked at the gaping Snake Mistress who watched them with disbelief, "Anko if you are done staring like a hungry little kid you can help by throwing things at the brat." That snapped her out of stunned state and went towards where the evolved ninja went.

* * *

 **Time skip**

3 weeks has passed since Naruto started training with his teacher. Anko helped out where she can by throwing things at him to help his reflexes and also fought along Jiraiya so Naruto would be accustomed to fighting multiple enemies at once. The toad sage had once tried it with clones but learned it didn't matter as he and his clones fought the same style so it was better with two different people, thus Anko fought. Relieving her of her boredom.

Right now the blonde was standing at the center of the clearing with Jiraiya, Anko and the Hokage, who decided to visit his surrogate grandson, supervise Naruto as he chose to get his own summon rather than the toads.

"Alright blondie, remember the hand seals of the summoning are Boar, Dog, Hare, Monkey, Ram. When you get to the summon realm of whatever animal you choose be respectful as some summon can be demanding like Manda or Gamabunta-sama," Anko reminded.

The Jinchuuriki rolled his eyes. "I got it Anko, you and Ero-sensei have been reminding me for two days now," he said.

Hiruzen chuckled at the interactions of the two as they continued to bicker with the purple haired kunoichi worrying over the blonde while the teen just waved off her concern. "It will be alright Anko, if all else fails me and Jiraiya will intervene," the Hokage said. Said kunoichi sheepishly nodded and stood beside the three as Naruto started to go through hand seals.

Boar

Dog

Hare

Monkey

Ram

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"** A moderate amount of of smoke appeared as Naruto summoned something the same as a grown horse as thud sounded and something heavy appeared. They waited for the smoke to disperse and when it did what they saw him shocked them.

Standing in front of them was a quadrupled animal, a reptile with scales black as night and curious green orbs looked around. Its body was ten feet in length and four feet tall, from head to tail. Wings made of leather like material and 30 inches in length, rows of spikes along the spine ending at the tail and smaller wings attached near the middle of the tail and at the end. It blinked its eyes as it looked around.

" **What the hell? I swear if those two headed dunderheads had set me up again with a prank then…"** it mumbled before its eyes settled on the group and it blinked before giving a gummy smile. **"Hello! May I ask where I am?"**

Scratching his cheek with his pointer finger, he hesitantly spoke, "Well… erm… You're in Konohagakure and I think I summoned you?" he said, though the last came out more like a question. The reptile looked around before giving a gummy smile once more and pounced on Naruto. The three other ninjas moved to help only for Naruto's laughter to stop them and they stared at him and the reptile.

Looking closely they not realised it was just covering Naruto with saliva via tongue licking. Naruto tried to stop the unknown summon but the tongue kept moving, tickling him and dousing him with slobber. Anko giggled at the sight while the two veteran ninjas chuckled wholeheartedly.

The dragon got off the teen and its tail wagged excitedly. **"This is great! We haven't had a summoner before and I think you'll be great one!"** it then paused, eyes crossing as it thought of something. The three male ninjas looked at its face funnily while Anko had other thoughts, _'KAWAII! SO ADORABLE!'_ as a chibi version inside her head danced.

" **I'll have to tell the Alpha about you but he'll be just as happy as me! Oh and my name's Yozora! I'm a Night Fury, one of the fastest dragons in our nest,"** Yozora introduced himself. The others blink with their jaws slacked, Naruto had dragons for summons. Who would have thought? **(A/n: Well that'd be me and some other people but everyone wanted him to have a different kind of summon)**

The dragon then slammed a paw on the ground and a scroll appeared. Naruto quickly signed his name with blood and it was gone after he did. Yozura then looked at the blonde, **"Say you wanna fly?"**

Naruto was on Yozura's back as if the seals he had didn't affect him. "Alright let's go!" And just like that they were up in the sky with Naruto, cheering and laughing.

Jiraiya was still gobsmacked that his godson had dragon of all things as a summon while Hiruzen thought of the new developments. "Dragons as a summon is unheard of and having one here and Naruto's is their summoner will make have problems in the council," he pursed his lips and brow furrowed.

Beside him Anko growled, "I don't care what those bastards have to say." She then pouted looking at the sky following the dragon's outline figure, "I just want to ride or possibly get a small dragon, their so CUTE!" she squealed and the Hokage and Jiraiya, who had snapped out of his stunned state inched away from the kunoichi. A pouting Anko is an Anko who won't stop til she get what she wants.

Looking at each other they came to a conclusion, _"Get Naruto a small dragon for Anko."_

* * *

 **Time skip**

It was now in the afternoon that day. Hiruzen and Jiraiya went back to the office to discuss about the incoming invasion and ways for Naruto to still have the dragon summons. Then Anko had decided to stay true to her words, which was dragging Naruto to the Hot Spring with her fellow kunoichi.

"Anko are you s-sure this is a great i-idea? I don't want to get c-castrated even if I can heal that f-fast I'm not like Ero-sensei," Naruto said nervously. While Naruto would be thrilled like any other guy of being alone with female bodies around him, however knowing that they were kunoichi who'd possibly out right kill him or castrate in many different ways, he was very wary and he didn't have much interaction with the opposite gender.

"Non-sense! Don't worry about getting hurt, my friends won't attack you at first sight." She then paused, "Or not. Anyway as long you don't do anything perverted they won't attack you." She then dragged him inside the hot springs where three women were sitting, waiting for them.

"Finally! You're late Anko," a raven haired woman said. Naruto glanced at her and froze. ' _Oh crap crap crap crap! Kurenai-sensei is here! And she's really doesn't like perverts! I'm still not good at dispelling genjutsu damn it,'_ he swore he heard the Kyuubi growl in his head but didn't bother to know why.

A girl with fang like tattoos on her cheeks noticed him, "Who's the stud you bring with?" she asked as she looked him over. Naruto was surprised and he started panicked, _'Hana-chan too?! Great! As if this couldn't get any worse!_

Then the last one with the ANBU uniform sans the mask and purple hair looked at him before face palming, which he copied. "I should have seen this coming," she sighed before giving him a smile. "So she brought you here huh?"

"Its not like I had a choice. She dragged me when I was supposed to be training," he huffed at the woman. The other two looked at them strangely.

"You two know each other, Yugao?" they asked. Said ANBU shrugged and gave a 'so so' gesture with her hand.

"A bit, yeah." They gave her a look but she ignored it, "Anyways since Anko is here, let's get in the onsen."

"Yeah, my hands and back feels so stiff just waiting all day in the vet," Hana agreed.

Then when Naruto thought he was going to be separated from them it was not meant to be his day.

"I'm sorry but today is a mixed bath day so you'll be joining them," a woman by the lobby said when she caught sight of him. Naruto groaned cursing Murphy's law while Anko grinned and started dragging him to the onsen. Behind them Kurenai's face wore a frown as did Hana.

"Why does he seem so familiar?"

"Yeah even his scent is familiar but I just can't recall who."

Yugao sighed shaking her head, "That's because you have met him. While you knew him, you didn't know the real him. He wore a mask before this and I think he decided he didn't want to continue the charade of being an idiot anymore," she hinted. The two still had frowns but Yugao can tell they were trying to figure out who he is.

Naruto kept his gaze down on the warm water as he sat at one side of the onsen. The women were at the other side and Naruto was glad that the steam helped cover his vision and they still had a towel wrapped around them. While he loved his godfather, he would never follow him in his footsteps and the threat of his mother's in the letter he received from the Hokage resurfaced and he lightly shivered.

Hana who was the closest to him saw this. She took a quick glance at her friends who were busy discussing about the finals of the Chunin Exams and quickly snuck away to the blonde's side.

Naruto jolted when he felt the water disturbed and looked up, only to gulp down in his spit. Hana was the first female he saw not wearing any clothing, her firm bust was big and the thin towel covering it did little to hide her perky nipples. Curves in the right places and her smooth milky legs. Beads of droplets covered her form and his enhanced eye sight could see them rolling down to the valley of her breast. Her fang marked face was beautiful and despite her gentle look it seemed to lighten her face more.

His cheeks started to turn pink as the Inuzuka sat beside him with a small curious smile on her face. She didn't seem to notice his discomfort and spoke, "My name is Hana, Hana Inuzuka. What's yours?"

"I know who you are Hana-chan. You know me as well when we were younger," he said cryptically as he tried to cover his nervousness. She only raised a brow as thought back how she knew the person beside her.

"I'll give you a hint, _Inu_ - _chan."_ A flash of recognition passed in her eyes when she remembered a friend of hers call her that during her time in the academy. Tentatively, she opened her mouth, "Foxy-kun?"

Like the name implied, he gave a foxy grin, "Hai." She gave fanged smile before she hugged his side burying her face to his neck. Startled by the gesture he hesitantly returned it before giving in since they weren't wearing clothes. He could feel her shoulders shaking as she silently cried not loud for the others to hear. He held her close to him before whispering, "Let's go change and talk somewhere." They then disappeared in a swirl of water leaving three oblivious women behind.

* * *

 **Hokage Monument**

Sitting on the Fourth's head fully clothed, Hana looked at him curiously. "You know, I never got your real name. I call you Foxy-kun but I don't know your name." Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"R-Really?" he asked trying to stall. "W-Well, uh, you might n-not talk to m-me anymore if I tell y-you," he stuttered out.

"Foxy-kun," Hana started and he looked at her face. "I won't think any less of you. You helped me when we were little and I'm just happy to have my friend back. Please, tell me who you are," she pleaded looking at him with wide eyes and her bottom lip jutted out. The blonde bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from kissing her.

' _Damn it why does she have to be cute when she does that?'_ he questioned himself.

Inside the seal, Kyuubi growled when she heard this. _**'What does she even have that he likes so much! Grr… fine I'll just have to take do it the direct way,'**_ she thought jealous that her container won't pay attention to her.

Resigning to himself and accepted whatever choice she'd make after his confession, he prepared himself. "Alright," he took a breath before exhaling and looked at her directly in her eyes. "My name is… Naruto Uzumaki," he said before he closed his eyes waiting her verbal assault.

One

Two

Three

He didn't hear nor felt anything. He opened an eye and saw her looking at him oddly, "Really? Now you're just joking because I know that a Naruto and that's my brother's friend."

"Yes! We were friends during the academy and we had the same class together!" he argued. Hana crossed her arms looking at him defiantly.

"Okay, if you say you're really Foxy and Naruto Uzumaki at the same time then tell me how Naruto defeated my brother and what you promised to me," she said smugly. Matching her actions he gave a slight smirk.

"Easy, I farted in the mutt's face and took him down with my **Shadow** **Clones** and what I promised," Here he leaned next to her ear and whispered husky voice. " _Get together when we're grown up."_

She leaned back, disbelief written on her face as he grinned at her, "Believe me now?" his answer was a hug from the girl and he returned it as she let out tears of happiness, glad to have her old best friend back in her life.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before she pulled back giving him a glare. "You better tell me where you went and why you're still genin Naruto or you'll be answering to my boys," she threatened and he nodded hastily. He knew what would happen if someone pissed Hana off and the things her dogs did when he was still pretending to be an idiot made him frightened. So he avoided her in any way he could, not to mention her dogs would remember him once he got in range of their smell.

He then told her he was abducted by Orochimaru and became an experiment for an unknown virus that granted the host different abilities. How he was trained by Jiraiya and an ANBU then pretended to be an idiotic ninja to make other people underestimate him and his training for the past three weeks with Anko and Jiraiya, the hot spring to now.

"Well," Hana started. "I have to say I'm amazed. You tricked everyone that you were 'blubbering orange loving idiot' –that I might say you really were because you could be really believing," she smirked at his indignant pout before continuing. "But I won't tell anyone of your past." She got a sigh of relief from him.

"Now you have to spend your time with me to compensate the times we missed," she grinned as he gained horrified look. She stood up dusting herself and turned leaving him in a stupor. "Oh Naruto-kun?" she called over her shoulder and he looked at her, "You better have saved some money because we're going shopping tomorrow!" she said giving him a wink.

Naruto was gaping as she walked down the monument and he could see her swaying her hips slightly. ' _Hana-chan has a nice ass when sh- AGH! DAMN IT ERO-SENSEI!'_ he mentally cursed before he too left for his home, preparing his money and himself for an exhausting week.

* * *

 **Okay second chapter of the story. I'm guessing some of you are confused so I'll explain some things:**

 **Naruto is four years older than canon academy time so he went with Hana's class and they're the same age. Then he saw them some of the students harassing Hana and her ninken and he stopped only to get hurt but in the end she helped him with Tsume who helped healed him. Then he got abducted by Orochimaru for his experiments gaining the redlight virus.**

 **With Naruto's Uzumaki regeneration and being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi his healing factor was very fast but when he was injected by the virus it did not dispose of it. No it merely adapted and had it flow into his bloodstream where it then started to change and become one with the virus. And Naruto is pseudo immortal, his healing factor is quite fast and his age does not matter as he will be stuck when he hits 20 or 21 years old.**

 **Also Naruto is not dead like Mercer or Heller when they had the virus, so he is still alive. The virus itself evolved and granted Naruto the same abilities but different in some aspects and Naruto is capable of passing the virus like Mercer did for creating Evolved people but he can also pass it to his children if he would ever have one.**

 **And lastly this will be NarutoxHarem Pairing so decide now who will be paired with him. However I will not pair him with Ino, Sakura, or Hinata! (I don't like them so sorry!) Yugao and Kurenai aren't included as well as Mei cause I'll only be choosing someone near his age. I'm not sure how many but I already have three in mind which are Hana, Fem-Kyuubi, and Yugito.**

 **By the way don't hate about the conversation with Hana and Naruto. I couldn't think of anything else for the promise so don't judge or hate.**

 **Anyway that's all so SEE YA DRAGONIANS!**


	3. Girlfriend's mother! Another Summoner!

Two identical boys with blonde hair with red tips walked out holding a bunch of shopping bags. Following them was a smiling Hana as she held two shopping bags on each hand. She had a light spring in her step, both were wearing their shinobi outfit and the civilians parted to make a way for them.

The men gave Naruto a look of sympathy and pity. All men didn't like being dragged along with their girlfriend or wife's shopping, especially knowing that it was their money going to be used as payment. The women gave the Inuzuka a smirk and she winked at some of them. The store they came out was the last one when Naruto insisted that they'd go to only 20 stores and, albeit reluctantly, Hana followed his wish.

' _I didn't know that Hana likes to wear a swimsuit, she never expressed any desire to,'_ Naruto mused as he recalled Hana asking what she should buy and trying on different ones. _'But I guess its okay since I got to see her- GAH! Damn it Ero-sensei influenced me! Kaa-chan if you can see me or read my thoughts –except for the private ones- I'm telling you now that its not my fault and please spare me,'_ he prayed to his mother, hopefully able to appease her wherever she is.

He and his clones carried all of her new things ranging from new clothes, to treats for her ninken to her house. He wasn't worried about losing some of his money since the 3rd Hokage gave him his parent's account which used up nearly four vaults filled with stacks of coins and gold. He had been living in their house that the Hokage cleaned via genin missions, and he already has been making use of their collection of jutsu either from other villages or their own and notes for making new jutsus. He also read their journals and was happy to find a way to know about his parents' life. There were some parts made him tear up and some made him laugh because of his mother's actions as well as his dad's reaction to it.

"So you satisfied yet Hana-chan?" he peered his head over the bags as she looked back at him wearing a big smile on her face. It made his stomach feel butterflies on the inside just seeing her smile, it was honestly one of the things he likes about her, her personality and smile. She was always understanding and caring to her friends and family, which was why she worked as a veterinarian part time. She loved helping animals, stray or owned, she wanted to heal and care for them whenever she finds one or someone brings them to her clinic.

"Yes! This is one of the best days that has ever happened to me and I can't wait to show my friends when we go out next! Oh and the boys will be excited about the treats, I couldn't afford them because the stingy store owner upped the price twice the amount of the original price," her nose wrinkled while her brows furrowed. It made her look cute when she does that. Though he probably wouldn't say it out loud.

They were about to enter the clan's compound when three blurs of white and grey came from the side and started circling the Inuzuka woman. The two didn't perceive the blurs as threats especially when all they heard was excited barks from the blurs, which stopped in front of them. Sitting on their haunches were Hana's ninken, the Haimaru triplets, tails wagging in happiness and tongues lolling out as they looked at their owner. Both of them smiled as the clone carrying the other set of bags put it's load down and dispel.

"Hey boys! I've got treats for you," Hana cooed at the dogs and they started rubbing themselves on her legs. She dropped to her knees and started to rub them affectionately, even nuzzling her nose with them. Behind them, the blonde smiled seeing his girlfriend happy.

Then one of the triplets noticed him. He vaguely remembered his name is Torakka, one of the best tracking dogs they had. Each triplet had one specialty, Torakka was made for tracking Kemono was good at fighting and the last who was Gusu, he was good at either of the two but he mostly provided support. However when they worked together with Hana, they were one force to be reckoned with and Naruto didn't want to try to fight them all at once. Also he didn't have the heart to hurt the triplets because he adores them before he got experimented and the Huskies look-alike also loved him because the treats he carried.

He sent the Ninken a smile while the dog tilted his head to the side showing its curiosity. He put the shopping bags down and dug his hand for his pocket. Torakka growled a bit and slowly Naruto pulled out a brown color biscuit that was shaped into a bone, this was the treats he gave them. It was special because he made them, it could be eaten by a person and dog that tasted like bacon and had nutrients that were good. Essentially it was like a chakra pill but it was less bitter and had more taste.

He knelt down and Torakka slowly neared him. He held the treat and the Ninken sniffed it before its tail started to wag remembering its food, Torakka snatched the treat and swallowed it whole. Smiling wolfishly, Torakka barked happily before tackling him.

"Torakka stop! Haha stop it boy!" Naruto laughed as he tried to pry the licking dog off him. Hana just laughed as the orher two ninken followed their brother's action, showering someone who they recognized with slobber and who they missed. "Alright boys I think Foxy-kun had enough shower," she laughed.

Hana petted her partners' heads and they all backed before each took two bags in their mouths and trotted inside. Covered in dog spit Naruto playfully glared at his girlfriend and a prank came to his head. He scooped her in a hug and she squealed hitting his arms and kicking her feet in the air.

"Ahh! Naruto put me down and clean yourself up!" She yelled but that only prompted him to spin around, both of them laughing. They were so lost in their fun they never heard or felt another person walk out of the compound.

"What's with all the commotion here? Hana why does the triplets have bags in their mouth, they didn't steal something again?" She asked prompting Naruto and Hana to stop as they turned towards her.

She was tall, a few inches taller than Hana and came short than him. She wild spiky brown hair that looked like a mane and the traditional red fang-like tattoos on her cheeks. Brown eyes with slits watched him curiously, also a bit amused. She was wearing the standard Jonin outfit, and she was in her mid-thirties. At her side was a big blue furred, with patches of white, hybrid of a wolf and dog. Its right was covered by an eye patch and its left ear was gone, another is some scars that can be seen showing that it fought a lot.

"So you gonna introduce me who your friend is Hana?" The Inuzuka matriarch asked with a smirk, her ninken, Kuromaru he recalled the name of the dog, walked near him. He stood still as he knew the hybrid could bite off his balls if he did something to provoke him while Hana chuckled nervously seeing her mother.

"Hey Kaa-san. Uh he – uh remember when I-I told you about F-Foxy-kun?" she stuttered out and her mother's gaze shifted to her raising a brow.

"Yes and are you telling me that this boy here is your 'Foxy-kun'?" Hana blushed slightly before nodding. "Hai but he's name is-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of 'the Ruby Whirlpool' and 'the Gold Streak' and Hana's boyfriend." Kuromaru spoke surprising both Naruto and Hana. Hearing a gasp the couple looked at Tsume who seemed shock. ' _Naruto! I knew that their kid didn't die! If so why did the Hokage say he is? I'm his godmother damn it!'_ she thought furious as she now realised she had been lied to. Then she registered what her partner said.

"Wait boyfriend?" she asked and both timidly nodded as they prepared for a warning or a lashing from the feral woman. Only she didn't and she started laughing before walking up to the two and gave them a hug. Naruto looked over the woman's head and sent Hana a look ' _What is going?'_ he only got a shrug as Tsume put them down. She then put her hands on his shoulder and started to look him over, "Well let me take a good look at you. If I had known you were Kushina's boy sooner I would have took care of you earlier."

"Eh you knew my mom?" he questioned.

"Knew? Ha! Me and all the girls in our generation were best friends an-" She would have said more when she noticed they were still outside. "Why don't we take this inside?" she said leading them to the main house. When they were inside and Tsume locked the door before she saw the blonde pull out a piece of paper and slap it on the floor. The area glowed and Hana couldn't hear anything outside anymore.

"So you know Fuinjutsu?" Her mother asked smiling. _'Fuinjutsu? Sealing techniques?'_ Hana looked at her beau rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe yeah but I'm still not up to Kaa-chan or Tou-chan's level. I'm just at level six and they were at leel ten." Tsume nodded in understanding, "I hear ya when I tried to learn about it. I got a headache and could only do the basic sealing scroll and exploding tag. Your mom could do it in less than five seconds and the scroll could carry more than it's normal amount and the exploding tag could be detonated remotely or triggered, even the explosion was bigger by five times than before."

Naruto seemed to have stars in his eyes as he imagined himself doing that and other more things he coul-

"Ow! Hana-chan what was that for?" he rubbed his cheeks where his girlfriend pinched it. "You were daydreaming about explosives," she said rolling her eyes. Hana turned to her mother and pointed at him, "Did Kushina also went through this?"

"Yup and we had to her smack her out of it though. So better keep an eye on him when he's making seals."

The Inuzuka clan heir nodded, "I'll be making one of the triplets to be with him when he does." Naruto grumbled at her and the two laughed at him. "Right anyway I want to know how you two got together," Tsume stated and so they told her how Naruto was dragged by Anko to the hot springs where they were waiting, got into the onsen, where the mother laughed at their actions with the two teens blushing, and how Hana and Naruto then moved to the Hokage Monument and talked before she left saying they were going to be spending time together as well as shopping for new things Hana wanted to buy and some treats for the triplets.

Tsume listened to them, before looking at Naruto. "I'm sorry about what happened to you and I haven't looked for you sooner. I was supposed to take care of you because Kushina made me your godmother but an ANBU told me that you were dead along with Kushina." Naruto's eyes narrowed at this.

"ANBU? What did the ANBU look like?" he questioned. She put a hand on her chin thinking. "Well he wears the normal attire but he had a black cloak and had the 'Root' insignia on his mask," she said. A growl erupted from Naruto's throat when he heard the ANBU's description.

"I'm sorry but that ANBU lied and was not part of the Hokage's personal guards. I'll be reporting this to him," Naruto stated before biting his thumb then sped through five hand seals. When he reached the last he slammed his hand down and small seals spread around, **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Like before a smoke appeared and dissipated quickly revealing a small dragon. It stood on four legs, about the size of a house cat, with light green scales and red accents, small curled horns at the top of its head and small spines riddled its back ending at its arrow like tail. Small leather like wings that almost looked like burning fire. It had big brown eyes that swerved around taking in its surroundings curiously.

The dragon looked up and its tongue flicked out, **"Ah you must be Naruto-sama. Yozaru-san spoke of you and us dragons were overjoyed to have a summoner. My name is** **Sukēru, a Terrible Terror we specialize in stealth as well as communications."**

When the dragon appeared both Tsume and her daughter were confused as they didn't know what kind of summon animal Naruto had summoned. So imagine their surprise when Sukēru introduced himself and mentioned that he and his clan were dragons. They all thought dragons were myths and existed before the time of the shinobi but here is living proof and Hana's boyfriend was their summoner.

Naruto smiled at the small dragon, " It's a pleasure to meet you Sukēru-san. I would like you to have the Hokage, the leader of this village he wears a circular pointed had and robes with white and red color schemes. Tell him I sent for you and he's needed here at the Inuzuka compound," he said. The dragon's head bowed in acknowledgement and turned to fly to the window. When it was gone from sight the two Inuzukas turned to the blonde and sent a look ' _What the fudge?'_.

Knowing the questions will start, he told them that he wanted to be recognize with his own not because of his father's actions, so he got the Dragon contract. This would be the fourth summoning contract that will be registered to the Konoha's archive.

"By the way where's Kiba? He's not here is he?" Naruto questioned as he didn't want to imagine what would one of his friends think that he was dating their sister. Even though he knew a fight would ensue and he would come out as the victor, his friendship with Kiba was what he was worried more. He didn't want it to be gone and hoped Kiba would understand if he confronted him.

"Nah, he's helping Shino train and won't be back until six o'clock. Who's your personal summon? You must have one right?" Grinning at his girlfriend, he bit his thumb and went through the required hand seals before slamming his hand on the floor.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Yozora!"**

A poof of smoke and the Night Fury appeared, curled up sleeping with his wings tucked in and tail around him. The two women looked at the dragon in surprise, realizing that like all known summons there were different sizes to be called upon and uses.

Yozora seemed to notice being summoned and chose to wake up. Yawning wide, showing his gummy mouth he licked his lips and blinking his big green eyes. He tilted his head and let out a warble, **"Rooo?"**

Everyone in the village suddenly heard a loud squeal coming from the Inuzuka clan compound. People who had sensitive hearing on par of K-9 also heard this and was writhing in the ground holding their ringing and bleeding ears. In the compound Naruto felt a bead of sweat fall at the back of his head at the sight before him, both mother and daughter were currently hugging the midnight scaled dragon with adoration muttering "Kawaii no Ryu" to "SO CUTEEEEE!"

In an expected way, Yozora seemed to love the attention given to him, if the blissful and joyous expression on the dragon's face was to go by, but that was given since his summoning clan were not yet known to many people and Naruto actually spoiled him a bit with fish that he bought. He was a bit miffed since he thought they like to eat meat but the Night Fury had said, **"Its hard to eat with all the bones getting stuck in our throat. With fish its already slippery and its body is small to slide down easily and we can also eat the bones."** Naruto couldn't fight that logic after that.

Clearing his throat he got their attention, "Ladies, this is my personal summon, Yozora. He's one of the fastest flying dragons in his nest."

"Wait there's more than kind of dragons?" Hana asked confused. Yozora nodded his head as he moved and sat next to his summoner. **"Yes. My species is called the Night Fury, best in stealth during the night and the fastest of all dragons. Only three other dragon species are able to keep up with our speed, Naruto if you would please summon hatchlings?"** the dragon requested making the other two women curious, ' _Hatchlings?'_. Nodding he bit both his thumbs and ran through hand seals but added the 'Dragon' seal and slammed his hands down.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Hatchlings!"** as usual with the smoke it appeared and dispersed shortly, there sitting by the blonde's feet were three dragons. One was teal green in color it's body resembled of a raptor, it has webbed feet and a stinger on its tail with small sail like protrusions on its body. The most unexpected was this dragon did not have any wings. The next was a bipedal dragon, it had spines at the back of its head all the way to its spine and its scales were deep purple. It had two wings as its arms to balance itself, and the most striking things was that there was a spark of lightning circling the baby. Lastly the other was similar to the previous one, but this time it had a small horn at the top of its nose and its eyes were on either side of its head. It also had a few spikes on top of its head giving a small crown like appearance and its scales was mostly light blue and yellow accents. At the base of its tail there numerous small spikes that rattled with the dragon looking around.

Smiling Naruto dropped down to his knees and hugged the former and latter, "Hey guys! Who's a cute little dragon? You are yes you are," he cooed and started to play with them. The purple scaled one chirped and release a small discharge of lightning shocking the blonde.

"Ow," he grumbled releasing his hold before turning to the small dragon, "Sorry Sandā, didn't meant to ignore you." He scratched the hatchling under the chin and it started stomping its left foot repeatedly in bliss.

The Inuzukas watched this as Toothless came beside them carrying the blue colored dragon in his mouth before handing her to Hana, who cooed at the adorable baby. **"The one with Naruto named Sandā is like me. My species is categorized as a Strike Class because of the speed we have and the fire power we unleash. Sandā's species is called the Skrill, they have the ability to absorb lightning and use it as a substitute for fire. They're mostly around during thunderstorms as they can absorb lightning as much as they want. They're the second fastest of all dragons. The one you're holding,"** Yozora gestured to the curious dragon in Hana's arm. **"We call her** **Nenshō, her species is categorized as either as a Tracker Class or Spike Class and called Deadly Nadder. Nadders are vain about their appearances and can fight with Magnesium fire, one of the hottest flames of a dragon and their poisonous spines in their tails that they can launch with a flick of it. Don't worry though, baby Nadders' spines are blunted and aren't poisonous, that'll only happen when they're fully grown which will take about a few months."** The two gaped at that. To think dragons would have accelerated growth they'd be fully grown by only a few months.

Tsume then noticed they were missing one dragon. "Where did the last one go?" she looked around trying to find the hatchling. They heard a yelped and a whimper and turned to see one of the triplets, Gusu, had come back down but its leg had turned pale and from the look if it, the dog couldn't move it.

"Gusu! What happened boy?" Hana asked as she put Nenshō down and went towards her ninken. Her hand started to glow green and hovered over the leg. "W-What? His l-leg is p-paralyzed?"

Naruto who had heard what happened stop playing with Sandā, who chirped at him wanting to play more, pinched the bridge of nose. "I forgot about Rasshu." At the name the dragon appeared in a blur, head tilted and looking at the teen innocently. Naruto frowned down at the dragon, "Rasshu no paralyzing other people when I say so, its bad." He started to lecture the dragon who seemed to understand and looked apologetic.

Yozora sighed and turned to Hana, **"Forgive the hatchling Hana-san. They mostly think every time is the time to play and don't know how to speak yet but they can understand words if spoken too. Anyway Rasshu there is part of my Strike Class and his species is called a Speed Stinger. The name itself explains it, they're quick on their feet bordering what you people call high chunin level but an adult is low ANBU level. Notice they don't have any wings, you'd wonder how they can cross the ocean right?"**

"Why? Don't you guys also have chakra too do it?" Hana asked confused as she continued healing her partner's leg. **"We do but before we gained chakra, dragons adapted to our surroundings and more or less evolved to be more fit and comfortable. Look at Rasshu's feet they're webbed. Before they could only run on land but they evolved and can run on water with their webbed feet and conserve chakra,"** Yozora explained.

"Interesting," Hiruzen said appearing from the door. "So you mean to say even now your clan still evolves to suit their needs of survival?" he questioned and the 'Professor' received a nod. "Well you called for me Naruto?" Hiruzen turned to see said blonde still playing with hatchlings, which were trying to dog (dragon?) pile him. Naruto smiled sheepishly as Yozora grabbed Rasshu and Sandā and went back to their nest.

"Hey isn't he going to get this one too?" Tsume gestured to the baby Nadder who chirped in confusion as the attention turned to it. Nenshō didn't seem to like the attention and quickly flapped towards Hana. The girl was surprised but couldn't stop when the hatchling perched herself in the veterinarian's arms and snuggled into her, seeking warmth.

"Well… I think he knew this would happen," Naruto deadpanned but he was smiling. "Nenshō bonded with Hana-chan meaning she would do anything that Hana-chan says."

"I get to keep her?" said girl asked excitedly. While she already had her partners, she didn't mind if she could take care of the baby Nadder. The prototype nodded seemingly contemplating something before he turned to his girlfriend's mother.

"Tsume-san does your clan have a summoning contract and if you do, has Hana sign it yet?"

"Well no. We don't see the need of a summoning contract because we already have our ninken to fight with us," She said confused as was Hana. Hiruzen seemed to know as he eyed the scroll Naruto pulled out before letting out a slight smile.

"So that's what you're thinking huh?" Hiruzen mused. Again the two Inuzukas were lost to the conversation. Naruto nodded his head and went to his girlfriend and opened the scroll as Hana took a look and saw the Uzumaki's heir name written in blood. Then her eyes widen, now knowing what he was going to do.

"I was thinking since Nenshō bonded with you I'd like you to be a summoner of the Dragon clan." He smiled at her, making Hana flushed slightly before she sent one bright smile back. He lifted up the scroll and held it out in front of him, Hana adjusted her hold with Nenshō and bit her right thumb before signing her name and marking a handprint. Her name glowed before it dimmed down, the blonde rolled the scroll back and hugged her, minding the sleeping hatchling in her arms.

The older ninjas smiled at the two before the old Kage turned to the mother, eyes turning serious and face hardened showing the clan leader a glimpse of the known warrior he was known for.

"Tell me what's wrong." And Tsume nodded before telling him everything of what happened that night.

 **Okay I am done and I am sorry that I did not get to update like I said.**

 **Like legit I had no time because of some events happening in school. There was a sports event that happened and our school's team in volleyball boys and girls won along with badminton. Unfortunately we lost in basketball and I was one of the uh what could I be called? Supervisor? Yeah like a supervisor, some of the students in my batch and I were assigned to greet some of the other schools when they come and guard the entrance if they were a player or had no I.D. if they weren't or do not have an I.D well they wouldn't be let in the campus.**

 **Also I got carried away in playing Xbox and Steam games as well as reading other fanfics. I've been procrastinating without trying but I get distracted by fanfics that interest me.**

 **Anyway leave a review and I hope you liked, loved, or enjoyed this chapter.**

 **THAT'S ALL AND SEE YA DRAGONIANS!**


End file.
